complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Camcoda Arena
Camcoda Arena is located in the far lands... somewhere in another dimension, with a portal in a cloud near a hill in the middle of the border of the Sea of Departure and the Vision Sea. The cloud it is located in never moves, and if you go in the cloud, there's a portal. Once you enter the portal, you are transported into another small, known dimension, where lava floats; it is called Camcordia. Compliball Championships are held there Yarley, and this ya's is the 3rd. The official colors at Camcordia are Purple, Orange and Green, often called POG. It was constructed on 12AY, after a Humanoid invasion. Games practised These games have competitions there: *Compliball *Arachnoslime *Catch the slime *Nortally *Snarlg *Snarl-dee *Fay-norkline *Slimeball As slime is plentiful there, games including slimes are common. Places These are the strange places near Camcoda Arena. The Hill The hill is not officially named, but have gained nicknames like 'The Hill on the Sea', 'The Floating Hill' and 'Ninja Mountain'. The hill actually is floating and is not connected to the seabed. Compliens have tied ropes from the hill to the bottom of the sea to support it. If they didn't the Hill would collapse in the Ya 4. It is approximately 192,000j in mass, and 4.62Mn in area. The Walkway There is a huge, purple walkway from the hill on the sea to the clouds, and it is 2Dn wide, and 4.26Kn long. It existed since 198AY. Beside the walkway are green forest areas with slimes. The Cloud The cloud has been there since the beginning of time. The cloud is called 'Kamarcoda' and is worshipped by several religions as the Almighty Kamarcoda (different religions have different spellings). It is nearly 10Mn in area. When one enters the cloud, they can see a small booth that sells souvenirs, and a skyscraper. The skyscraper is the booth's office, surprisingly. The Portal The Portal, a.k.a. the Holy Kamarcodian Portale (HKP), is colored POG, and the vortex inside the portal is purple. There is the Kamarcodian flag (also colored POG) on the top and sides. Once one enters the HKP, they see a blue flash, a red flash and then a stripes colored POG, same goes from the exiting portal at Camcordia. Camcordia Camcordia is approximately 1.25Mn long, 1.24Mn wide and 7.27Mn high. Lava is unaffected by gravity there, and is often found in the ceiling. Humanoids and Mogurians are unable to go through the portal, and many bodies of them are found in Camcordia, as they die while going through the portal, because they don't have the special power that all Compliens possess: sudden flash resistance (resistance to sudden flashes). Camcordia is generally made of grey and red-colored stone, and water is rare, while lava is flourishing. Two cities have been developed in Camcordia: Coloura and Stupol. Above the ceiling of Camcordia is sand (rare in Camcordia) and more stone, and experiments are being conducted to find out what is up there. Some have reached water and some rubies (which can't be found anywhere else in Camcordia). Read more on the Camcordia page. The Camcoda Walkway There will be another long walkway apon entering Camcordia. It is blue-and-white-striped, with brown rails of painted steel. It is made of painted stone and sand (some say they got it from the top of Camcordia, as sand can't be found anywhere but there). Legend says it existed longer than the walkway on the floating hill, about 1337AY (yes, 1337). Gallery Camcoda Arena 1.png|The Walkway on Ninja Mountain, leading to the cloud. Camcoda Arena 2.png|You can just make out the outline of a skyscraper and a stall in the clouds. Camcoda Arena 3.png|The skyscraper and the apparent Juan's Souvenir Shop. The skyscraper is supposedly the office for the booth. Category:Locations Category:Created in 2011 or Earlier